mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flutter star
Flutter Star es pony pegaso su cutie mark es de tres estrellas de color rojo es parecida a fluttershy pero a flutter star octubo su cutie mark cuando vio una gran constelacion de estrellas. Descripción ella es una pony muy amable su cuero es de color amarillo muy oscuro su melena es de 2 colores rojo oscuro y verde claro y sus ojos celestes. Historia de su cutie mark Desde pequeña ella queria tener una cutie mark y no lo tenia las ponys se burlaban de ella se ponia muy triste y pensaba que no podia quedarse asi y probo con todo y no lo pudo hasta que un dia cuando se iva a dormir paso una estrella fugaz y pidio un deseo de tener su cutie mark y desde arriba vio algo extraño ningun pony lo habia visto era una constelacion de estrellas saco muchas fotos y un dia lo presento y todo los vieron los ponys se inpresionaron y como no pueden ver tan lejos le pidieron e ella que le triaga mas informacion y haci lo hizo y hasta que se convirtio en una gran investigadora sobre las constelaciones. amistades Painthoove : amiga Princesa Lovely : mejor amiga Teddy Blue : mejor amiga Butterfly Tender : amiga Magic Heart : amiga Cotton Heart : amiga Flutty Heart : amiga Clever Wit : amiga Katy hearts : mejor amiga Twila Sentry : amiga Princesa diamond crystal : amiga Rainbow spicy : mejor amiga Birdy Blue : amiga Berry Rose : amiga DJ Arne Virgi : amiga Radiance Light : amiga Musical Live : BFF Rainbow Blue : mejor amiga Galería 36.png|mi OC 2345.png|flutter star corriendo para ver una estrella fugaz 347.png|ella CON SU VESTIDO equestria_girls_fluttershy_by_nero_narmeril-d6cq7yg.png|equestria girls fluttershy_in_school_uniform_by_jennieoo-d5dpwc1.png|con su ropa de escuela XD helping_twilight_win_the_crown_by_theshadowstone-d6f18wv.png|ella con sus amigas fluttershy_vector__by_viperdash_gts_r-d6t4jdl.png filly_fluttershy_with_juicebox_by_esipode-d4fo1ru.png|tomando un jugo XD fluttershy_lip_bite_by_daviez20-d4wvksp.png merry_little_fluttershy_by_demonbarber92-d4h8fwg.png|feliz navidad ¡¡ 390px-450px-Flutter star drinking a milkshake by drpancakees-.png 640px-Baby2.png|Yo de bebé, hecho por Dj Pon hooves Pas mi amiga Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Para mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pajkbdas Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pa' mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden fluttershy___smiling_shyly_vector_by_cubonator-d4yxqyv.png|jeje lo siento mega_excited_fluttershy_by_fureox-d57r2ra.png|sorprendida flutter star ......png princess_fluttershy_vector_by_esipode-d4j7zka.png|princesa flutter star Fluttershy_Heart.png foal_fluttershy_vector_by_themightysqueegee-d5gqf3p.png|flutter star de pequeña volando fluttershy___angry_by_kooner_cz-d5mwq02.png|flutter star enojada fluttershy_planea_algo_by_bigccv-d51k0gl.png|los atrapare¡¡ wonderbolt_fluttershy_by_baumkuchenpony-d6efthj.png|flutter star wonderbolts wedding_dress_fluttershy_for_captainboosers_by_rarity6195-d4jfax0.png|lista para la boda cheerleader_fluttershy_by_yetioner-d65ll3e.png|porrista i_ll_eat_your_cookies__if_you_don_t_mind__that_is__by_filpapersoul-d65194r.png|comiendo cookies Dash hugs fluttershy.png|con rainbow spicy fluttershy_hugging_rainbow_dash_by_makintosh91-d50kc7j.png|con rainbow dash fluttershy_dash_with_a_ponytail_by_jennieoo-d5127qk.png|con un moño flutter star _cry_by_stardustxiii-d4mg0uc.png|yo no queria hacerlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡ flutter star _and_pinkie_shine _by_datnaro-d5b5sq1.png|con pinkie shine fluttershy_in_a_gem_suit_by_ready2fail-d6pnppy.png|con una ropa 137822759942.png|flutter star de el lado oscuro LOL flutter star ....png|flutter sentada fluttershy_vector_by_landboom-d5bg81c.png|flutter star con la ropa de caperucita roja LOL flutter star _in_a_dress_by_tavi_bot-d68l202.png|con un vestido fluttershy_with_funny_hat_by_c_h_loboguerrero_c-d6xai7j.png|con un sombrero flutterbraids_by_austiniousi-d5yftim.png|con unas trensas Well+I+can+never+forget+about+Fluttershy.+I+shall+return+_2d5f684a3b1e3fa9f7c1fb56dbe22851.png|con algunas flores fluttershy_and_rainbow_dash_sleeping_by_mysteriousbrony-d6483eo.png|con rainbow dash durmiendo equestria_girls__wondercolt_fluttershy_by_deathnyan-d6v55na.png|flutter star wondercolts flutter star z_by_artisticflounder-d69ghpx.png|gracias por salvarme la vida con su mejor amigo fluttershy_equestria_girls_outfit_by_jeatz_axl-d6oz44y.png|con su ropa Fluttershy eqg emote by serendipony-d66v6ye.png Flutter star y rainbow spicy abrazo feliz navidad.png|con su mejor amiga hecho por rainbow spicy muchas gracias Lovely and flutter.png|con lovely 005_fluttershy_push_ups_vector_by_exe2001-d4tzpqr.png|fuerte christmas_fluttershy_vector_by_alou3tt3-d5ovvgl.gif|yay feliz navidad ¡¡¡¡ is_it_fluttershy__rarity__by_the_crusius-d5lcvdn.png|con pinkie shine y rarity fluttershy_puppy_face_vector_by_paulie15-d6x2uo7.png Flutter_star_wallpaper.png|wallpaper de flutter star mlp__flutter_star___blingee_by_serymusick-d6rrc43.png|Flutter Star sonriendo mlp___fim__fluttershy_no_1_by_sileresp-d3kpgsq.png|flutter de cristal flutterbat_admiring_her_reflection_by_dasprid-d6zvr75.png|flutterbat care_free_by_overmare-d6kksmn.png|flutter star corriendo rainbow_dash_and_fluttershy_together_smiling_by_daviez20-d4gxsto.png|con su mejor amiga yaaaay_friendship_by_kishmond-d6qz7jb.png|flutter con sus amigas Filly_flutterhugs_by_foxy_noxy-d5qotuv.png|te quiero mucho ¡¡¡¡ fluttershy_ghost_of_xmas_past_by_southparktaoist-d4fd2rk.png fluttershy_by_cool_rainbow_dash-d6iihbn.png|am .. me llamo flutter star .... __mlp_school_base__by_namifrost-d74p405.png|en la escuela con sus amigas friends___33__by_beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ goin__for_a_ride_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d75hp4s.png|ensima de un hipopótamo flutter star y cheese_sandwhich.png I take this while you re not looking mlp base by psy alien9-d6yaik5.png|con daimond crystal ChibianimeFS.png|en chibi anime hecho por dash sky _pair_base__4___by_applexsweet-d6v93k0.png|con applebeauty base_mumx_babies_sleep_tight_my_lil__cupcakes_by_wolvesandangels66-d6vz3ub.png|yo con mi hermanito y con mi hermanita base_mumx_babies_mummy_knows_what_s_going_on_by_wolvesandangels66-d6xng09.png|yo y mi adorable hermanita Flutter_rainbow_rock.png|flutter star rainbow rocks hecho por twi0702 pony_wink___base___by_ivuiadopts-d70khjd.png sad_pony_base_by_kharinou-d6oxops.png|triste :c extremely_sad_pony_base_by_blueberrybaskets-d69paii.png things_are_lookin___up____base___by_da_poni-d5pinsu.png|yo caminando (?) sad_base_is_sad___pony_base__by_irdinahaiza-d60vv19.png|yo sola y triste Base pony you are great partner by moreappletwiffle-d6emhnc.png|cotton heart y yo yo y mi amiga.png|yo y ahriDJ pony_base_3_by_psy_alien9-d5gdvi0.png|yo organizando cosas (?) Image 38954.jpg|hecho por mi amiga katherine michelle lopez awwww amiguis.png|rainbow blue y yo dame ese cookieeeeeeee.png|dame ese cookie ¬¬ peleando con mi hermana menor omg llegara el señor potato XD.png|omg llegara el señor potato XD agregale a tu oc si quieres __ponies__everywhere____.png|flutter star y pony desconocido agregale a tu oc Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:Ocs de cootie sweet Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Ocs pegasos